dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldorian Companies
A complete list of all major companies active in Eldor right now. This is subject to change depending on how the characters invest, and whether they create or destroy companies for whatever reason they may have, be it wealth, malice or justice. There are 3 active trading routes open in Eldor: *The Order Of The Four *The Great Trade Alliance *The Southern Allegiance 1: Is involved in no trade pact or alliance, either because it too small or is based in a city without a pact. A company's influence is how much pull it has in the world. Factors that this is dependent on are: *The necessity of the resource and whether it has the monopoly on it *How far reaching the effects of its dissolution would be (how many businesses rely on it) *To a small extent, its affluence A company's affluence is its wealth. This is not solely related to the company's influence; for example, Finearts is not very influential, but it is very wealthy. This is because jewellery is not a necessity, there are other jewellers, and no companies depend on its custom. The amount of shares the company has is directly proportional to affluence (the amount of shares available ''is independent, however). As shown above, affluence multiplied by 100 is the total shares a company possesses. The cost of a 10 shares in a company is equal to the company's affluence, in gold pieces. For example, 10 shares in Dornamic Trading costs 100gp. The price of shares (and thus, the company's affluence) fluctuates daily due to the volatile nature of the stock market. In Eldor, the fluctuations are a combination of dice rolls and characters' actions. All Encompassing, and the Unknown Dornamic Trading, Transcontinental Transactions and Omnestantis all trade in everything. This means that they buy and sell all on offer, and are always involved in the most economic of products at any moment in time. For example, if there is a shortage of wheat looming, Dornamic Trading, Transcontinental Transactions and Omnestantis have surely bought up all they can beforehand and sell it at exorbitant prices in the future. Casta'lor Dealings is the most influential of all companies, but its dealings are kept a close secret, and even its shares are difficult to come by, with less than 10% of them on the market. Smiths Navaki Forge, Portmetals and Portminerals all deal in aspects of metalworking. Navaki Forge is the only mastersmithing company, while Portmetals and Portminerals focus on the acquisition of raw materials like gold and silver ore and the like. Lumber Lumber Leaders and Timber Traders are both suppliers of unworked wood of many kinds, like oak, ash and pine. Kerzernot's Foretica, however, trades rare and exotic woods, like ebony, mahogany, pink ivory and ironwood. It also deals in fruit and gems, but that is discussed further down. Jewellers Nementen's and Finearts are the leading jewellers in Eldor, with branches in more than one city. Foretica is a major supplier of their gems and stones, whilst Portmetals and Portminerals trade them their precious metals. Carpentry and Boatbuilding Archenschwitz, Dendrofabere and Ahdmad Bád are in the business of woodwork. They are all master crafters, and therefore have a place on this page. (Not to be confused with wood ''suppliers, like Lumber Leaders). Archenschwitz focuses on buildings and architecture, Ahdmad Bád focuses on boatbuilding and Dendrofabere specialise in masterwork furniture. Exotics Spicens and Olivine are based in Ólenor. They have no trade pact and therefore are small time businesses, however Spicens has the monopoly on exotic spices and Olivine are the only producers of olives and their oil. Foretica in Kerzernot is the only producer and seller of tropical fruit, like oranges, bananas, coconuts and pineapples. Category:4e Category:4th Edition Campaign Category:Trading